


反转巴黎

by kweehyx0104



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	反转巴黎

徐少清光着身子把颜之初抱进浴室，美其名曰帮他洗澡实际上又趁机占了人不少便宜，两个人在浴室里胡来了一个多小时，最后还是怎么进去的就怎么出来了，颜之初脸上还泛着不知道是因为热气蒸了太久还是某些不可明说的原因而导致的红晕，已经在徐少清怀里睡着了。  
把人轻轻放在床上，又小心地给他盖好被子，徐少清才抽出口打开手机看了一眼。  
宋衡从昨天晚上开始就以平均每五分钟一条的频率不停地给自己发消息。  
“兄弟我就只能帮你到这儿了。”  
“聊的咋样啊，别吵架啊我跟你说。”  
“说真的我看你们家那位还蛮关心你的我一说你喝醉他立马就过来了。”  
“诶开个玩笑，要不你就干脆趁机酒后乱性把人办了吧？”  
“哥？我徐哥？卧槽你别不回我啊！”  
“你再回我我就当你真的春宵一刻去了啊！”  
最后一条消息终止在十分钟后，只有一句气急败坏的“草，谁还没个男人睡了？”  
……徐少清觉得自己能跟宋衡这个缺心眼的当这么多年朋友真的是在智商扶贫。  
穿插在宋衡的狂轰乱炸中的还有一条徐正辉的消息，说要找时间跟他谈谈。徐少清面无表情地划过这条消息，拨通了宋衡的电话，十几秒后，电话那边传来一声有气无力的“喂”。  
“干嘛呢？”徐少清走进洗手间，顺手带上门，压低嗓子问道。  
宋衡没好气地回了一句：“睡男人。”  
徐少清有些意外地看了眼手机屏幕，确定自己没打错电话，便挑了挑眉，淡定地说：“哦，那不打扰了。”说完，便挂断了电话。  
宋衡听到手机里传来的忙音，愣了几秒，翻了个白眼把手机随手扔到床上，身后的男人突然用力一个深顶，把他刺激地差点没直接射出来，眼冒金星地攥紧了身下的床单。  
“表述清楚一点，你在干什么？”郁扶光掐着他的腰，在那湿热的后穴里大力抽插着，性器一次次刮过宋衡的敏感点，巨大的快感让他忍不住地颤抖。可宋衡还是强撑着说：“睡…睡你。”  
“还是不准确，”郁扶光伸出一只手，扣住他的下巴，强迫他看着立在床前的全身镜，慢悠悠地说，“你看清楚，是我在操你。”  
宋衡被迫看着镜子中的自己，身上透出淡淡的粉色，脖子和锁骨上密密麻麻全都是暗红色的吻痕，脸颊上还有刚刚的泪水留下的痕迹，看上去可怜却又充满情色的意味。  
郁扶光显然也很满意，手指轻抚过他的脸颊，温柔地说：“你看，你都被我操哭了。”  
宋衡不是放不开的人，可让他对着镜子亲眼看着还是觉得臊得慌，他犹豫了几秒，小幅度地晃动了几下屁股，哽咽着说：“哥哥，好哥哥……别这样了，我不想看，你把镜子挪走好不好？”  
郁扶光被他的举动激得眸色一沉，捏着他的下巴让他扭过头来，两人交换了一个湿腻腻的吻。郁扶光看着宋衡眼里的水光，轻声说：“不想看那就不看了，不过……”  
“镜子可不能挪。”  
他突然把人抱了起来，像抱小孩子那样，让宋衡就着这个姿势慢慢坐上来。这个姿势进得极深，宋衡小心翼翼地往下，一点点把那根粗大的性器吃进去，郁扶光忍得很辛苦，却还是动也不动，让宋衡自己来。  
离根部还有一段长度，宋衡却是再也下不去了，又开始哭唧唧地求郁扶光。郁扶光抓起宋衡的手，从指间开始慢慢舔到手腕，两眼直勾勾地盯着他看，看得宋衡都要不好意思了，猛地开始向上顶弄，心里和身体的双重快感让宋衡立刻就软了身子，无力地抱着他。郁扶光看着全身镜中宋衡的背影，光洁白皙，他虽然瘦，但不是那种干瘦，他突然觉得，宋衡的身子就像一块玉。  
郁扶光侧过脸，吻了吻宋衡的耳垂，低声说：“你真好看。”  
宋衡不知道嘀咕了些什么，郁扶光听了半天才勉强听清，他说的是，你才是大美人。  
郁扶光闷声笑了笑：“那大美人操得你爽吗？”  
宋衡半天没吱声，过了好久，埋在他肩窝的头才小幅度点了点。


End file.
